Forced to Wed
by Aliecia
Summary: Part II of Undercover Lovers. A case had torn them apart and now fate has handed them a second chance, or is it is destiny but we know it's an irrisitable FORCE. "There must be some other way!"- Olivia Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Previously on Undercover Lover

**Previously on Undercover Lover**  
_Olivia and Elliot have been sent on an undercover mission, where young females were being exploited.  
Benson and Stabler were forced to become closer than they thought possible.  
One horrible night changed everything! Shattering the dream they found on the cruise and creating something new.  
Olivia sacrifice herself once again for the man she loved by leaving_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Olivia was curled up in bed reading 'Mom to Be', she couldn't help herself constantly she found herself staring at the phone. 'Should I call him?' she wondered. But why should I? He wants nothing to do with me.' Her mind screamed at her. And it was right in the last six months she hadn't even gotten a phone call or letter from him nothing at all. So why she I tell him? She wondered. Instinctively her hand went to her very large belly she giggled when she left her babies kick. Yes she was pregnant! And was expecting twins in the next month!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Cragen shivered as they handed him the evidence the note covered in blood "Oh Detective Benson and Stabler I'm coming for you and that's a PROMISE!" Mackenzie had escaped and Cragen didn't think the threat was empty, he knew and left it in the pits of his stomach that Mackenzie would act on his threat!  
Cragen marched into the squad room "Stabler!" Elliot screamed.  
Elliot jumped as he heard his name "Yea Capt'n" Elliot said walking in with the men from Witness Protection on his heels.  
"I need you to get out of here! Go with them" Cragen said pointing at the two thick men standing beside Cragen.  
"Captain, what up?" He asked as he watched the sweat bead Cragen brow.  
"Mackenzie escaped." He said taking out his phone and dialing the number Olivia had given him when she left.  
"So where are you going?"  
"I'm going for Liv!"

Cragen worked over the things he wanted to say to Olivia in his mind knowing she wouldn't be an easy nut to crack. He inhaled taking in the smell of the country side, while coming up with different ways of making her seeing things his way. "50.00" the cab driver said taking Cragen out of his pool of thoughts, Cragen dug into his pocket for the money and passed it to the driver.  
Cragen looked at the houses the light blue colors and the white blending perfectly with it. Slowly he walked up the steps and made two loud knocks on the door, while admiring the daises and lilies that were now dying in the cold October climate.  
"Just a minute" Olivia answered.  
Cragen smiled as he heard her beautiful warm voiced and oh how he missed it!

Olivia was in a state of shock when she swung the door open and saw Cragen standing there! "Cap'n what are you doing here?" she managed finally, clenching the door for support.  
Now it was Cragen's time to be shocked! Olivia was…  
"Please come in" Olivia said and slowly walked out of the way.  
"Liv I didn't know..." Cragen trailed feeling more than a little hurt that the person closest to him on this earth forgot to tell him she was very much PREGNANT!  
"I know," Olivia replied resting a protective hand on her tummy. Cragen opened his mouth to speak again and was silenced. "It's complicated, I just didn't want to talk about it." Olivia said hoping Cragen wouldn't pry.  
"Liv why didn't you tell me?" he asked this question straight from the heart.  
"Capt'n I just couldn't please" Olivia pleaded. walking over to the couch only to be followed by Cragen Olivia felt her eyes moiten with tears, she really knew she should have told him she knew the questions that would follow and couldn't bring herself to answer then not yet. "Why did you come out and not call first?" Olivia asked  
Cragen inhaled and prayed for the task that was ahead.  
"Mackenzie escaped"

AN: I want to thank those of you who took the time to read Undercover Lovers. I am also glad you enjoyed it.:)

Thank you

Ali...

Now I hope this sequal will be greater looking forward to you support.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what have you and Dad been up to

Mackenzie escaped the words hung in the air heavily and all the night mares came rushing back!  
She felt her eyes burn with tears that she was unable to hold back. "What do you mean, he escaped?" Olivia asked her insides quivering.  
"I mean he escaped" Cragen repeated moving closer to her a he noticed how her eyes went so suddenly wet. "Liv what happened on that cruise?" he asked pulling her into a fatherly embrace.  
"Nothing" she lied pulling away from him. Olivia sat down on the coach and wrapped her hands around herself trying to ward off the fearful feeling that was engulfing her.  
"Baby, come on talk to me" Cragen said sitting beside her and holding her hands.

"They drugged him, and and and I had to help. Now he thinks it's my fault oh Cap'n I couldn't let him die" Olivia cried as she fell into the arms of the older man and all that she had held back for so long came bursting the gates.  
"Liv, honey slow down." Cragen said making soothing circles on her back.  
"Elliot they drugged him and he didn't know what he was doing, I gave consent it was my idea to help him, it wasn't his fault! It's my fault, but I couldn't let him die I love him too much" Olivia said crying in Cragen's chest.  
"Baby it's going to be all right"  
"No it's not I ruined his life!" Olivia cried hiccuping now.  
Cragen barely could make sense of what she was saying but he tried his very best to.  
"Life what do you mean you ruined his life?" Cragen asked softly.  
"I made him have sex with me" she sobbed. Realization dawn on him then that's why she left and he knew now why she never spoke of her pregnancy, Elliot his brain screamed.

Emotions where soaring high and Cragen held her close as if letting her go was too much pain. And it was!

"It's going to be al" Cragen cut his sentence short when he heard a car engine die and second later he noticed shadows.

"Liv you expecting someone?" he asked placing his hand on his gun.

"No, Why?" Olivia asked her eyes drifting to his waist where he was unsheathing his gun.

"Go in the bedroom room lock the door and pack some clothes." Cragen instructed.

Olivia obeyed knowing she was in no condition to argue.

There was a loud knock on the door and Cragen walked to it. "Um Miss Benson it's the mail man" Cragen didn't respond he just opened the door with his gun in front of him. "Drop it you dirt bag" Cragen said and the masked man lowered the gun he was holding.

"Hands in the air," Cragen cuffed him.

"Who sent you?" Cragen asked harshly as he led him outside.

"I want my lawyer" The man replied savagely

"You're going to need more than one when I'm done with you"

"Liv! Cragen called when he had the situation under control.

Olivia waddled back into the living to see Cragen holding a man.

She didn't question she already knew, there was a hit out on her!!


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot was back at the precinct with only one bag, when he saw her, she was sitting behind a desk and there was a certain glow about her, she was more beautiful than he remember and her hair was down in her back she was radiant!

"Elliot, Olivia" Cragen said stepping out the office with two files. Elliot walked over to her and then he saw it she PREGNANT!

"Come on follow me" Cragen said walking outside and they followed him.

Out side in the car they didn't speak they just drove and at a drug store Cragen stopped and instructed them to get out.

"You two your lives as they were ended one hour ago, you are being hunted by one of the biggest drug lords in the state so for your safety we have to make it so you go away." No one spoke they only listen to what Cragen was saying.

"Liv I need a hair from you and Elliot I need you wedding band, Liv give me that necklace. Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler are dead. You guys a re going to a safe house until your old lives disappear permanently."

Olivia was nervous as hell and so was Elliot but he hid it well.

"The folder I gave you is of your new identities, while at the safe house you will perfect it and then you will be return."

Cragen started to walk and they followed him. They got into a black car. "This is yours under the seat is two guns and a communicator so you will be able to reach me at any time. Get in touch with me and only me as I trust no one else. Cragen drove to the high way then turned into some bushes.

"Cap'n where are we going?"

"We are going to hidden valley" Cragen said with a proud smile as he drove slowly. OLivia and Elliot looked observing the green trees and the high grass that was up to the windows. "Close your eyes guys" Cragen said slowly with a smile on his lips as he turned into the gate way of Hidden Valley. Elliot and Olivia took a couple seconds before closing their eyes. "Okay now open them!" Cragen said and they did.

Shocked couldn't describe how they felt. Before them stretched the most beautiful place they had ever laid eyes on. Houses of all colours stood before them and the largest garden they had ever seen.

The gates open and a group of men all dressed in black jumped out of nowhere, holding guns and through the men who stood planted to the ground a man in all white stepped out and walked towards the car.

"Cragen, is it really you?!" The old man as his eyes opened wide and in them you could see he was tearing up.

"Yes Father Murfey it is I" Cragen said opening the door as the man told the guards to stand down and they disappeared. The man held out his hands and Cragen accepted the embrace and for a while nothing was said, but the hug spoke volumes. "Father I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Melisha Pink and this is Winston Black" Cragen said as they Olivia and Elliot stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." he said all the while never letting go of Cragen's hand.

"Don what is the meaning of this?" Murfey asked as they settle into a white building.

"They need a place to hide out for a while, and this is the safest place I know" Cragen explained.

"Why didn't you phone? I have only one home and it is horrible, one bedroom a kitchen a bathroom and a verandah I can't accomdate both of them." Murfey said

"Father you don't understand, they are being hunted and I can't slipt them up, she eight month and she needs him they need each other to get though this" Cragen said speaking in hushed tones so that Olivia and Elliot wouldn't over hear the conversation.

Murfey knew that Cragen wouldn't come crawling back to this place if it wasn't absolutely important. "Don I can't have an unwed woman and a man living under the same roof, I have children here and it goes against every thing we believe in."

Cragen wasn't thinking he just wanted them to be safe he didn't care at want cost just that they were safe.

"Then they will get married!"

_**I hope you guys enjoy the update. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**-Ali**_


	4. Chapter 4

Easier said than done!

Cragen walked outside and instructed them to sit. Where was the friendly smile that used to pass between the two of them? Where was the holding of hands when they were caught in a difficult situation? Sitting in front of him was Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson they were strangers! "You two need to get married" Cragen said calmly waiting for them to process the information.

"As in wedding vows? Marriage?" Elliot asked a little confused. Cragen shook his head, Cragen had anticipated question but the reaction he got shocked him! "I-I-I can't! Kathy and I are just getting back together and moreover she is pregnant!" Elliot stood looking down at Olivia.

"Elliot!" Cragen tried to silence him but he wouldn't stop, he just went on talking.

"I can't marry a pregnant lady, how could you expect me to marry her? She's, she's. No I won't do it!" Elliot shouted and walked off.

Olivia stood still not moving, not saying a word, how could he be so mean? She wondered hugging her belly for comfort and in an effort to protect her babies from what was going on around them. "Captain. I'm not sure what you were thinking when you thought about pairing us a couple" Cragen saw her eyes glisten and he wanted to hug her and tell her it would be okay, but it wasn't he knew, not unless Elliot got his head out of his ass.

Elliot walked back and stood before them. He looked down at Olivia, she was tapping her finger on her large tummy. "Captain, I can't marry her, she's pregnant." He said once more like it was a disease.

"I have to go to the ladies room." Olivia said with a sad smile, "there must be some other" she pleaded with Cragen before walking off.

Alone in the corridor a tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"How could you treat her like that? It's not her fault she's pregnant, nor is it her fault that there are men trying to kill her and before you act all high and righteous you should think of your own family there are men there, waiting for you to come. So go on put them in danger. I can't believe you!" Cragen said looking at him, like he was a low life criminal.

Elliot felt horrible and worried, but he was confused and hurting, he wanted his partner back!

'There must be another way Olivia thought as she watched her face in the bathroom.

_**I know it is soft. I will update soon.**_

_**What do you think? **_

_**-Ali**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all for your support. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure when I will be able to update as I will be going ack to school soon. Please read and enjoy and leave me a comment. Thanks**_

_**Ali**_

It was too much, pregnant Olivia the fact there was some-one touching her body in way he never could and planting a seed inside her was too much for him.  
The memory of the morning she woken the blood her reaction towards him the way she cried, the way she flinched and jumped when he was around her he remembered it all!  
And it was still difficult to deal with, the fact that she had felt him and gone away with a man was making it worse, how could she recover so quickly when he was still suffering from the night-mares.  
"Captain okay, but I can't promise three months I need to see my family" Elliot said.  
Cragen nodded and went in search of Olivia

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Olivia felt humiliated she never dreamed Elliot would treat her like this and it was painful; his rejection.  
I was breaking her into little pieces. She wiped her eyes and washed her face and tried to smile to look pretty but it was too much effort, she felt a searing pain through her body and felt liquid running down her thighs. It was time!  
Slowly she waddled out of the bathroom as calmly as she could to get help when the pain caused her to do double over and scream. "Help!" She felt pain before but this kind of pain was new it was from her back to her belly and it felt like she was on fire. She heard foot steps and the bathroom door open and there stood Cragen.  
"Liv what's the matter?" he asked helping her up.  
"My water broke." She managed as she tried to stand holding onto Cragen.  
"What do you mean your water broke?" Cragen asked in a panicked voice.  
"I mean the babies are coming! "Owwoo" Olivia cried and grabbed onto Cragen's arm.  
"Somebody help me!" Cragen shouted and soon the Father and Elliot came running into the ladies room.  
"I need help Liv is going into labor." Cragen said.  
"I'll get the nurse," the Father said and was gone.  
"I need to sitttttt" Olivia yelp and Cragen lowered her to the floor.  
"How far apart are your contractions?" Elliot asked bending over her.  
"I don't know but they are coming pretty fast" she said and grabbed onto his shirt from as more pain sliced through her.  
Elliot smile bedside himself and pried her fingers loose.  
"Captain I need three clean towel and some warm water and possibly a sterile scissor" Elliot said going to stand over her and prying her legs open.  
"Why what for?" Cragen asked still stunned.  
"Because Olivia is going to pop right now, she can't wait" he said lifting her sundress and trying to remove her underwear.  
"Wait, now in the ladies room?" Cragen asked  
"Yes now go"  
"Olivia I need you to trust me, I'm not an expert but I can help myself, when you feel the next onset of pain I want you to push as hard as you can."  
Olivia didn't answer she just nodded and start to push as the pain came.  
Here's the towel Cragen said rushing into the room. Cragen felt dizzy he saw a little too much of her.  
Elliot placed a clean towel beneath her and spread her legs wider.  
Olivia grabbed Cragen's hand and pushed.  
"You're doing great Liv I can see it's head!" Elliot said and a pride soared through him and so did sadness this should have been his child the one they should have made _in love_.  
_Love what was he thinking? _

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The sound of the newborn babies crying was like music to his ears and he rested the second baby in her mother's arms. Olivia smile was faint as she held her babies a healthy boy and a healthy girl smiled and felt herself falling backward.  
"Olivia!" she heard Elliot scream but saw nothing but blackness and coldness that was engulfing her!


	6. Chapter 6

**_I hope this one is long enough. Sorry I took so long to post (I typed it and forgot to post and it was left on my home system.) Sorry again I'lll try to update asap._**

**_-Ali_**

Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of crying. Olivia looked around to see two women rocking two little cradles; she smiled with pride knowing that was the sound of her babies. "Thanks goodness you are awake, you gave us quite a scare there, how are you feeling?" a elderly lady with white hair asked, Olivia tried to get up and found that she was weaker than she felt. "No dear rest, can you tell me how you are feeling?" she asked holding Olivia hand.

"I'm feeling fine, can I hold her?" she asked struggling to sit up, but she did. The lady held a little white bundle in her arms Olivia's eyes misted with tears, and the rolled down her cheeks when she touched her, "she's beautiful" whispered with emotion engulfing her. The lady smiled at Olivia and excused herself. "Oh sweet-heart, you are so beautiful, and I love you so much"

"Yes she is" Olivia looked up to see Elliot in the doorway, with an unreadable expression on his face. "What will you call her?" he asked, talking the sleeping twin from the makeshift crib, holding the tiny child with such tenderness Olivia felt her heart contract, it looked so right for him to hold her, it was all she wanted yet it was something she couldn't have, how could she tell Elliot that out of that horrid night she got these miracles? She couldn't he would never hold them, it was best this way, her children needed not the memories of that night to burden them. "She has your eyes Liv," he said softly breaking her reverie, she swallowed and looked up at him.

"I had names picked out but now, I want their names to have meaning, what do think about Maria Hope and Natasha Faith?" Olivia asked, wondering why his input mattered so much to her. Elliot smiled again and touched his finger to the baby's little head.

"I think that is perfect" he said and placed the baby in Olivia's capable hands. He watched as her eyes filled with tears and he wanted to wipe them away, to tell her that it would be okay. "Liv, you will be the perfect mother, what surname will you give them?" he asked and he noticed for a moment she panicked. "Liv, I'm sorry you had to leave your boyfriend" Elliot said misreading the situation. "What are we going to do about our current situation?" he asked walking the baby back to her crib. "Can I hold her?" Elliot asked not understanding the connection he felt with these children, she nodded and he scoped her out of Olivia's arms. She relaxed and thought about his question while she warred with her inner self. But he rescued her this time, "If you don't mind I would like to take Cragen up on his offer, I wouldn't want anything the happen to young Natasha and Maria" he watched as she smiled and he missed it the way her eyes seem to drink him in when she laughed the way those brown eyes settled his troubled world.

"I think it is the best way now," It is the right way to have the children know there father! Her conscious screamed loudly she thought it was audible in the quiet room. "but as soon as things blow over we can go our separate ways" she amended forcefully, and he nodded.

"Liv, I missed you" he said softly not knowing the reason he said it but he needed to, she smiled at him then reached for his hand and held it for a while, though no words were spoken he understood everything she said, the connection they shared was coming back and it was a great feeling.

"I missed you too" she whispered and let his hand go.

Cragen smiled to himself, maybe all hope wasn't gone after all, they were still Benson and Stabler the greatest team, yet they were fire and water. He knocked on the door to the nursery and waited for them to acknowledge him, when nothing happened he walked off leaving them alone it was best!

TWO DAYS LATER

Elliot waited patiently in the little chapel, he looked around and noticed the cracked paint on the wall that was peeling, the carpet was crimson red and the air conditioning vent seemed to be blocked because the air in the room was humid. Unconsciously he wiped his hand across his head found he was sweating. Yes he a grown man was suffering from pre-wedding jitter for a wedding which wasn't real. He commanded his legs to stay still quietly, he sighed then he heard the door creek open, he looked up and there she was Olivia Benson, Melissa White dressed in a cream coloured dress that swung around her ankles and exposed a little cleavage, she was the perfect bride, slowly he walked to her and gave her the bouquet of flower Cragen had bought for her, tulips it was her favorite, she grasped the bouquet and together they walked to the alter where Cragen and the nurse Miss May were waiting for them. "Melissa you look radiant" she whispered and gave Olivia a motherly embrace. Father looked from Cragen to the couple and smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked and they nodded in unison…

XXX

Cragen held both their hands at the gate, "this is good-bye for now guys, I wish you all the best" he said and released their hands and walked towards the exit.

"Wait" Olivia said and wrapped her arms around him "I want you to have this," she said and pulled off the ring she normally wore, it belonged to her mother, this was a new start, it was time to let the past go, even though the ring was something she cherished she wanted the person she loved to have.

"But-" Cragen began to protest only to be silenced as Olivia threw herself into his arms once more. He nodded and she forced a smile. "Bye" he said and kissed her cheek softly and shook Elliot's hand firmly. The gates opened and he was gone, gone for now. The sound of a crying baby caused Olivia to run back to the stroller that was parked in the shade beside the chapel.

"Natasha, Maria what's the matter?"She asked the two day old babies with a smile and took up the one who was screaming most, "Maria it's okay, mommy is here" Olivia cooed and played with Natasha's tummy in a effort to cease the crying.

"May I?" Elliot asked without a reply he scooped baby Maria into his arms. It was a picture perfect moment as they both walked back to their little cottage together with two smiling babies.

**_I hope this one was long enough, I tried really hard, I hope you like, please let me know what you think_**


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you like it.

Who said dreams didn't come true? Olivia thought as she watched Elliot rocking the baby in his arms. He looked up at her and their eyes met for a brief second she smiled. These were the little things that made living here alright. "There, there, mommy is right there" Elliot said pointing to Olivia who was walking towards them. Elliot handed her baby Natasha who clung to her mother. "I think she is hungry" Elliot said and smiled down at the beautiful little girl.

Olivia was nervous since their living arrangement she hadn't breast fed in front of him. But now how was she going to ask him to excuse her with out being rude?

"Liv I have seen breast before you know and I did delivery Maria." Olivia gave him a shy smile.

"It's just a little uncomfortable" she admitted.

Elliot looked at her and smile then walked out of the room it was funny, she was nervous in front of him. That was so cute. "I'm going for a walk, would you like me to get you anything?" he asked at the door.

"Nope, I'm good" she replied and he was gone. She fed the baby then sang him a lullaby till she was sound a sleep in her arms. Olivia placed the baby in the crib and went to take a shower.

Elliot stood at the gate, his mind running with thoughts of the family he felt behind. Though he was happy here with Olivia he wasn't complete he missed his kids and having to hold her babies were at times so much pressure on him, yet still she help him through but he couldn't go another week with his children. He had the money he had it all planned out. A quick visit just to check on his family then he would leave that world behind.

________________________________________________________________

The television was on and Olivia was sleeping. He smiled down at her. She was beautiful, she was back to her normal weight, and the curves that drove him crazy on that cruise were back. They had gotten close again and they shared moments that he knew would hold forever. Like this one. "Hey how was the first day on the job?" Olivia opened her eyes and asked

"How did you know I was here?"

"I smelled you and I felt the shadow move over me" she explained and struggled up.

"So how was it, I know it wasn't your ideal thing and I am sorry I got you into this mess" Olivia said looking down at her hands.

"No, no it's all right I'm just glad we are all safe" he said and kissed her cheek. But Olivia turned and their lips met, only by accident but the passionate kiss that followed was no accident.

It wasn't an accident that he was holding her so close and it wasn't an accident that she was responding to his kisses.

The kiss dragged building the passion to unbearable heights. Yet on they went lost in sensation. A sound was heard somewhere above the blood rushing in her ears and Olivia pulled back. "The baby" Olivia whispered and walked away with much reluctance to the baby Maria who was kicking and crying. Olivia picked her up and she was warm way too warm. "El, I think something is wrong with the baby" Olivia said taking the crying baby to Elliot who took her in his arms.

"My gosh she is burning up" Elliot exclaimed grabbing his coat. "Get her dressed we have to take her to the health centre.

The consult doctor came out with a frown on his face and Olivia thought she was about to faint. "Mr. and Mrs. Black, you baby just has a fever, it is nothing to worry about, however she is anemic, her blood count is very low and we might have to do a blood transfusion." The doctor explained this, while Elliot held her he was her strength. She needed him.

"I will give her the blood.

"I'm sorry but you can't, you are breast feeding twin and you just gave birth four months ago, and from the history you lost a lot of blood and need to be on ion tablets." The spoke soft yet he was firm. Tears filled her eyes and she leaned into Elliot power frame and he was there holding her.

"Can I give her the blood?" Elliot asked.

"Now that would be splendid. We will have to test your blood so till then Maria will have to stay here.

The night was long as Olivia sat beside her baby who was sleeping in the crib. Tears filled her eyes as she touch the soft black curls that were forming on her little head. "Please be alright Maria." Olivia whispered to the sleeping child.

The days flew by and Olivia paced the small kitchen knowing it was time to tell him the truth.

Elliot wasn't home from work and she continued to pace the room.

Elliot had finally succeeded in getting out of Hidden Valley undetected, as he sat in the car before his house he watched his children play ball in the back yard. It was great to see them all again. He watched as Dickie tackled his sister to ground and she didn't get up. All precaution flew out the window as he ran to his daughter and set the trap that may one lead to the destruction of all the people he loved!


End file.
